The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method for fabricating semiconductor package and a semiconductor package fabricated using the same.
As semiconductor integrated circuit applied to electronic devices is highly densified and integrated, the multiplying of pin and the narrowing of pitch progress rapidly in the electrode terminal of semiconductor chip. In mounting on the interconnection substrate of the semiconductor chip, moreover, a flip chip bonding is widely used for decreasing interconnection delay. This flip chip bonding brings the external electrode pad of the semiconductor chip in contact with the pad of a mounting substrate, and by applying heat, allows the two pads to be bonded in a reflow process. In such a flip chip bonding process, since heat is applied and compression is performed simply, the bonding strength between the electrode pad of the semiconductor chip and the pad of the mounting substrate is very low. Accordingly, the electrode pad of the semiconductor chip and the pad of the mounting substrate are easily disconnected by a physical impact.